Mission F3: Rescue
X-Wing Miniatures Mission F3: Rescue is a scenario that comes from the ''The Force Awakens'' Core Set. Plot Summary During a skirmish, a pilot's systems malfunction, rendering him an easy target for the enemy. He must be defended while he makes his escape! Mission Setup Resistance: 36 squad points. First Order: 36 squad points. The First Order player places the six unique asteroid tokens next to the play area. He chooses one of these asteroids and places it into the play area. Then the Resistance player chooses one of the remaining asteroids and places it into the play area. The players continue to alternate until all six asteroids have been placed. An asteroid cannot be placed at Range 1-2 of any edge or at Range 1 of another asteroid. Then the Resistance player places the squadmate token beyond Range 3 of both neutral edges and within Range 2 of the Resistance edge. Place one unused Resistance Ship card facedown near the Resistance player's other ship cards outside the play area to represent the squadmate. Then the Resistance player places his ship(s) beyond Range 3 of both player edges and within Range 1 of the right neutral edge. Then the First Order player places his ships within Range 1-2 of the First Order edge and within Range 1-2 of the left neutral edge. The Resistance player has initiative. Special Rules * Squadmate: Treat the squadmate token as a Resistance ship for all purposes, which means Resistance abilities that affect "friendly ships" may target the squadmate. It has a pilot skill value of "0", an attack value of "2", an agility value of "2", a hull value of "4", and a shield value of "2". (If playing a 100-point game, it has a shield value of "6".) It has no firing arc and cannot perform actions listed on faceup Damage cards. * Squadmate Movement: At the start of each Activation phase, the Resistance player may move the squadmate by choosing to execute one of three possible green maneuvers: Straight 2, Left Bank 1, or Right Bank 1. * Squadmate Combat: At the start of each Combat phase, assign one focus token to the squadmate. During each Combat phase, the squadmate may perform an attack at pilot skill "0" against an enemy ship at Range 1-2. Apply range combat bonuses as normal. * Protect Action; Resistance ships may perform a PROTECT action if at Range 1 of the squadmate. To perform a PROTECT action, the Resistance player assigns one evade token to the squadmate. When attacked, the squadmate may spend an evade token to add one additional Evade result to its defense roll. The squadmate can spend only one evade token per attack. During the End phase, remove all evade tokens from the squadmate. * First Order Reinforcements: During the End phase, the First Order player may call for one REINFORCEMENT for each First Order ship that was destroyed during that round. For each reinforcement, he takes one "Epsilon Squadron Pilot" Ship card and places it outside the play area with one facedown Damage card assigned to it. Then the Resistance player chooses a neutral edge and the First Order player places each "Epsilon Squadron Pilot" ship within Range 1 of that edge. The First Order player can assign maneuvers to this ship and use it as normal. Mission Objectives * Resistance Victory: The squadmate must flee off the First Order edge of the play area. * First Order Victory: Destroy the squadmate. Category:Missions